narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginnings: A New Team Kai!
A New Team: A New Jonin In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a new era was on the horizon. The aftermath of the Fourth Ninja World War had cleared, and the change was good. The Academy was alive and well, too, as a new team of warriors would soon rise and take their place among the ranks of the Shinobi. "Alright, it's time to announce the new teams!" Iruka-Sensei called out. After running through the list of names, he came upon Team Seven. "Okay, team seven: Amber Byledge, Tuzan Anioku, and Inumaru Saizu. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kai Yokatsu! You can meet your sensei on the rooptop immediately. Go, be safe, and have fun!" The three newly appointed Genin rose from their seats and headed towards the door. "''Hmm. I wonder how those kids will do with Kai....he won't go easy on them..." ''Iruka thought to himself as the children departed. On top of the academy, the kids sat, not wishing to speak to each other until their new Sensei arrived. Then, Inumaru, in his childlike way, said, "Gee, I wonder the new guy will show up. He's already making a bad impression on us for being late." Inumaru was obviously irritated. "Well, I'm sorry for the delay; Life happens, you know", called out a voice. The three turned around and there stood Kai Yokatsu - the new leader of Team Seven. "Well, without any further ado, let's get started, shall we? Go ahead and introduce yourselves, please." Inumaru glared at Kai and said, "No, you introduce yourself to us first!" Kai looked on with no change of expression - "Well, I can tell that you're going to be a handful. By the way, always say please and thank you. Trust me, It'll serve you well. But, okay, I'll go first. My name is Kai Yokatsu. I'm a jonin and I'm your new sqaud leader....." after a short pause, he continued. "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves, as well? Kai asked as he looked directly at Inumaru. Smirking at the Jonin, Inumaru rose to his feet and proclaimed "I'm Inumaru Saizu and I'm the next hokage!" Kai looked on, still with no expression, but thought to himself "''Oh, no. Not another Naruto. The last thing I need is another loudmouth." '' Kai thanked Inumaru and told him to sit down. "Well, what about you two?" "Not if I become one first." I muttered under my breath, "I'm Amber Blyledge, I want to learn everything I can!" I looked up at my new sensei with an eager grin on my face. I really was just happy I graduated. Everything was new and exciting! Tuzan stayed silent for a few minutes, completely into the book he was reading, before I finaly nudged him "Tuzan, your turn." "Hmm? What, oh." He cleared his throat, "I'm Tuzan Anioku, I would like to start with not dying in the first year, then my bigger goals are to be able to sneak around anything. I want to be undetectable. And I like reading." He finished and immediately went back to his book. Kai looked at his new squad and sighed. "Well, it seems like we have a lot of work to do." Kai rose to his feet and walked past his students - "Tomorrow morning, meet me in training field number three. Let's say, 5:00 in the morning is your call time. Don't be late." Kai then flashed off, leaving only his students behind. "Well he's an interesting one." Tuzan muttered, still reading his book. He got up and stretched before pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "Since we are all a team, who wants food?" He asked. "I like food. What about you, Inumaru?" I asked him, "food is necessary for life." Inumaru perked up and replied, "I love food! Especially Ichiraku Ramen!" Obviously, Inumaru took after another Konaha Ninja - Naruto Uzumaki. "So, what do you think of the new guy?" Inumaru asked. "Then Ramen it is, but you guys have to pay for your own bills. I get the feeling that you would eat me out of house and home. As for the new teacher, Like I said before, he's an interesting one." Tuzan stated. "Woo! Noodles!" I also loved ramen, "Sensei Kai seems knowledgeable. Let's hope he knows how to deal with me. I can be really difficult." I said. "Yea, I've noticed." Tuzan sighed, "Come on, let's go." Tuzan started off in the direction of the ramen place.